


Altar

by lunavens



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, lol oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavens/pseuds/lunavens
Summary: misty objects at cordelia and hank’s wedding.





	Altar

**Author's Note:**

> let’s pretend cordelia never married that breeder. also hank’s still a witch hunter.
> 
> lyrics are from altar by poppy.

_He'll never love you like I love you_

_‘cause we were born to be together babe_

_So don't you leave me for another, don't say "I do”_

_You're standing at the altar_ _baby_

_I'm coming straight for you_

“If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Her hands become clammy. As much as the witch subtly drags a hand down her champagne-coloured dress, she can’t rid the nerves that are quickly creeping into her body.

Misty wants so desperately to speak up, to scream, “I object!” but she finds herself choking. The words are caught in her throat, unable to be expressed. The Maid of Honour tightens her grip on the brides bouquet and stares at the scene before her.

The Supreme, Cordelia Goode, stands in a stunning white gown embellished with pearls. The dress fits her figure perfectly and it’s simple in a way that appears captivating. It’s just so _Cordelia_. And then there’s her winsome smile, the one she usually reserves for Misty. The blonde firmly believes it radiates all the light the sun has to offer. Misty can’t seem to tear her eyes from the bride. But when she does, they regretfully land on Hank Foxx.

Misty Day has always disliked the man for the way he treats Cordelia and the aura that envelops him. The groom left an unsettling feeling in the witch’s stomach ever since they met in the greenhouse. His grim remarks and smirks made the blonde sick. His actions did nothing but allow that uneasiness to fester and grow.

She wanted nothing more than to shake Cordelia and beg her to leave the man. To plead and claim she knows something is wrong. But she never did. Cordelia is Misty’s best friend and losing her would easily be her greatest lost. So she pretends to be happy for the older blonde.

( _And when Cordelia asks Misty to be her Maid of Honour, she can’t seem to politely decline the role. Not when her friend is looking at her with such hope and excitement in those brown eyes. Misty nods her head and tries to hide the oncoming tears with a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. Cordelia engulfs Misty in a hug and squeaks out, “I love you so much, Misty. Thank you.” The Cajun witch closes her eyes against Cordelia’s blonde hair and sighs._

_It’s not the kind of love she wants.)_

Instead, to cope with the Supreme’s relationship, she repeated to herself that it’s merely jealousy. Eventually, Misty believed it enough to calm herself.

Now, Cordelia and Hank are about to finalize their marriage. Cordelia _Goode_ is going to become Cordelia _Foxx_. The words from the priest ring in her head, over and over again.

“ _If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace.”_

 _Forever_. Misty doesn’t know if she can guarantee that. This is her only chance to change her fate. The result could break her heart and chase her back to the swamps of Louisiana in defeat. Or, it could save Cordelia from making a _grave_ mistake.

So she speaks. Technically, Misty first carefully places the bouquet of peonies and lilies on the altar (thankfully, it’s within arms reach). The Maid of Honour clears her throat in attempt to prepare herself. She has no speech, not one clue of what’s about to escape her quivering lips. Although she fails to have a plan, she succeeds to have a burning desire to finally tell the Supreme how she feels.

“I- I do object, Father.” Her eyes find the floor, the wall behind the figures in front of her. She looks at everything with sudden interest, looks at anything but anyone. Especially Cordelia. Misty only raises her head when she hears a faint gasp from the crowd behind her. She doesn’t dare turn around.

The bride and groom are both staring at her. Well, Hank is rather giving her an angry glare while Cordelia possesses something soft in her eyes. As if she’s encouraging Misty to continue. That’s all the witch needs to go from terrified to confident within seconds. Taking a small step forward, Misty says, “I object because I love you, Delia. I’m _in_ love with you. An’ because you deserve better than him. So, so much better.” Her voice no longer wavers even when she catches Hank’s scowl. The blonde sees Cordelia’s mouth open to respond but Hank is quicker to reply. 

“Who the _fuck_ do you think you are? I never understood why Cordelia chose you to be her Maid of Honour, you’re just some stupid swamp rat!” The man huffs in rage and utter irritation. He always treated Misty as an annoying bug he couldn’t get rid of (or _kill_ ).

In the corner of the Cajun witch’s vision, she notices Queenie stand up from her pew. “You did not just call my bitch a swamp rat,” Queenie shouts, “Only we’re allowed to call her that you fucking breeder!” The witch motions her arms to Zoe, Madison, Kyle, Coco, and Mallory. Misty obviously isn’t the only person who despises that poor excuse of a man.

“Misty...” Cordelia murmurs with a slight tremble. The Supreme is now looking directly at Misty and it feels invasive but she can’t help but hold her gaze.

The Maid of Honour shakes her head, “I don’t expect you to not marry Hank. An’ I’m certainly not deserving of you. After all, I really am just a swamp witch.” The blonde inhales, “But if this is the only chance I get to declare my love for you, then I’m doing it. I love you, Cordelia Goode.” Misty tilts her head downwards in attempt to contain the tears that dare to spill.

Suddenly, there’s a pair of white heels in her blurry sight. She feels a hand gently take hold of her chin and lift until glossy blue eyes meet brown. This earns another gasp from the guests behind them. Not that either of them notice, as they’re too enthralled by this moment. “I love you too, Misty. My... my own cowardice led me to keep that a secret for a long time. Even from myself. I buried that feeling because it hurt too much to think about,” a sorrowful smile forms on the brides lips. “And so I went with the easier option of marrying a man I didn’t love. It’s my biggest regret,” Cordelia pauses. Her finger reaches up to trace along Misty’s jaw. The Cajun witch exhales. “I’m sorry for not being brave enough to love you.”

“I’m sorry for that too, Dee.”

Without warning, the bride wraps her arms around Misty’s waist and burrows her face in the blondes shoulder. “You make me so happy,” she whispers loud enough for Misty to hear. The Maid of Honour hums in pleasure. Pulling back to observe the Cajun witch, Cordelia asks, “Kiss me now?”

And who was Misty to turn down such a request? She leans down and slowly presses her lips to Cordelia’s, who greedily pulls her closer ( _as_ _if_ _they_ _weren’t_ _already_ _close_ _enough_ ). They quickly relax as the kiss becomes more passionate and forget they are surrounded by family, friends, and- _oh_ _my_ _God_. The priest and Hank. Misty giggles into the kiss, she can’t believe this just happened.

Somehow reading the Cajun witch’s thoughts, Cordelia separates from Misty to process everything. And to turn her attention to the crowd of witch’s who are hollering and whistling. “You broke bitches owe me $50!” Madison exclaims. Although everyone else appears confused or disgusted, Cordelia and Misty pay no mind.

They knowingly love each other and are no longer afraid to do so. It’s the best feeling they’ve ever experienced. At least for Misty it is.


End file.
